


Headlong

by thisdorkyficthing



Series: The Bad Things-verse [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Frottage, Human!Loki, M/M, The problems of being a vampire's booty call, Vampire!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki stood by himself in the middle of the living room in a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was still wet and slicked back from his face and he tapped his fingers on his sides.</p><p>"Call him. How the fuck do I call him? Why couldn't he give me his phone like a normal fucking person." He snorted at himself as soon as the words came out. "Right, not a normal fucking person."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headlong

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a MUCH requested second part to Bad Things. Hopefully you'll like this one too.

Loki flopped down onto the couch with a box of cold leftover Chinese food that might have been a few days too old to still be edible. He sniffed it and shrugged, it seemed okay enough. And, hey, food poisoning hasn't killed  _that_  many people.

 He dug his fork in and took big bite just as his phone began to ring. He answered and wedged the phone between his ear and shoulder. "Hey."

 "Have you tried calling him yet?" 

He quickly swallowed down the cold chicken he chewed on. "No. It's only been, like, a fucking  _day_ , Tony."

"If you're worried about sounding desperate: don't be. Vampires don't seem to give a shit. In my experience at least."

"Oh, that's comforting." Loki rolled his eyes and took another bite.

"Hey, are you eating my leftovers?"

"Yeah." Loki shoveled another forkful of rice into his mouth. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Absolutely nothing and let my rage silently fester...  _Anyways_ , I actually called you to tell you I'll be pulling an all nighter at the hospital. Freaky shit has been going down and they need everyone they can get. So don't stay up for me, snookums."

"I won't, don't worry." Loki smiled to himself.

"Love you too, and try calling him. See if that whole blood thing works. Maybe get laid."

Loki sighed, "go and do your goddamn job and quit worrying about me getting dick."

"I'll never stop worrying about you getting dick." 

Loki rolled his eyes and ended the call, tossing his phone on to the coffee table in front of him and stared at the tv, watching but not really watching the black and white movie on the screen. His gaze moved to the window, the sky black between the slates of the open blinds, the moon shining full and bright in the starless city sky. Curiosity began to niggle at him. He looked down at the nearly empty box of food and then at himself and huffed.

"I fucking hate you, Tony."

He stood from the couch and marched to the kitchen to toss the box and fork into the sink. He turned and started yanking his scrubs off as he walked to the bathroom. He should at least shower and change in case this actually worked and Thor came.

-

Loki stood by himself in the middle of the living room in a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was still wet and slicked back from his face and he tapped his fingers on his sides.

" _Call him_. How the fuck do I call him? Why couldn't he give me his phone number like a normal fucking person." He snorted at himself as soon as the words came out. "Right, not a normal fucking person."

He sighed. Better now than never.

He cleared his throat. "Thor?"

Maybe he needed to open a window. He tried saying it a little louder. " _Thor?_ "

This was stupid. And he was stupid for doing it. " _Tho-_ "

A knock on the door interrupted him and made him jump. He ran to the door as quietly as possible and looked through the peep hole. He stepped back and blinked. He looked back through the peep hole again, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Yep. That was Thor.

He swung the door open. "Holy fucking shit that actually worked."

Thor laughed and grinned at him, leaning against the doorway and looking far too cool and sexy in his leather jacket and tight jeans. "Hello to you too."

Loki suddenly felt nervous, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Holy  _shit_  that  _worked_."

Thor continued to grin at him. "You know, you're really cute when you're flustered."

Loki let out a breathy laugh, reaching up to scratch a spot on the back of his neck an felt himself blush a little. He shook himself and moved out of the way, waving his hand as he spoke, "Come on in, since you're actually here."

Thor walked and looked around at his and Tony's messy apartment. He probably should've cleaned the place up a little.

Thor turned and they stared at each other for a few long moments.

Loki shrugged and laughed at himself, "I really didn't think you'd come, so I have no idea what to do now."

One corner of Thor's mouth curved up higher, his eyes raking over Loki's body and making him blush again. "I'm sure we can find  _something_  to do."

The words came out him before he had a chance to think it through. "So, is this what the blood was for? Human booty call purposes? Because, I feel like there are a lot more people around here who'd be better suited for that sort of thing."

Thor slipped his hands into the pockets of his jacket and shrugged. "That's part of it, yeah."

"What's the other part?"

Thor's grin turned dark and mysterious and bone chilling and it made Loki want to step back, as if a couple more feet of space between them would help him any. "Now, if I told you that it would really cramp this cool, mysterious image I have going."

Loki swallowed hard and blinked. Thor walked up to him slowly, and Loki had to fight himself not to step back or flinch when Thor's hand came up to rest on his neck, the tip of his thumb tracing the line of Loki's jaw. His eyes bore into Loki, and he couldn't help that his heart had started to pound.

Thor's voice was soft and deep, just above a whisper, weirdly soothing compared to the way the rest of him was making Loki feel. "But maybe the other part of it is that I just is that I like you, and want to be able to keep an eye on you. Seeing as I know  _exactly_  how dangerous the world is."

"Oh," Loki said as he let out the breath he had been holding. Despite Thor's words being on the less murderous side than expected, Loki was still tense, goosebumps prickling up his arms and the back of his neck.

Thor chuckled and tilted his head, his smile turning more friendly and bright. "You're obviously scared of me, but you still called for me and do everything you can to not show it. Why's that?"

Loki shrugged, forcing himself to relax a little. "Well, I've never wanted to go skydiving, so I've got to get an adrenaline rush some how."

Thor's fingers tightened slightly, just enough to make Loki's spine go rigid and dry out his throat. Thor's smile fell and his voice turned into a cold whisper. "I am  _far_  more dangerous, far more  _deadly_  than skydiving or any other silly little thing you people do to feel a bit more alive." 

Thor's stare was intense and unwavering, and it made it hard for Loki to even breath. Thor's thumb rested on his pulse, and he could probably feel it's fast, erratic rhythm as he loomed over Loki. He never felt so small in his life, knowing no matter what he did Thor could just take whatever he wanted from him. And probably not even feel bad about it.

Loki cleared his throat. "You're just trying to scare me now."

Thor laughed and backed away just a bit. "I thought you wanted an adrenaline rush?"

Loki's legs felt weak and he started shaking as Thor reached up to brush away a damp lock of hair that had fallen down onto Loki's forehead, his fingers slowly combing through his hair. Loki didn't dare to move and tried his best to keep his breathing even, his eyes on locked Thor as he smiled like he didn't just make Loki's life flash before his eyes with a few words. 

He really wanted to be annoyed at Thor for that, he would've been annoyed at Thor for that, if he wasn't scared shitless of him. " _That was too much_ ," he said in an unsteady whisper.

Thor's hand dropped to his side, a sort of pained look going across his face. "Aw man, I've fucked it all up now.  _Dammit_." He sighed heavily and raked his hand through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that bad. It's just - People always seem to eat up the really creepy shit."

Loki blinked. "What?"

"I'm not used to being around people who aren't really "into the scene," you know? I'm not really sure how far I should take it sometimes."

Loki laughed, not that he actually found what Thor said particularly funny, he just... needed to laugh. He kept laughing. He shook his head and went to the dinner table, dropping down into one of the chairs and put his face into his hands. Thor was watching him with a perplexed look, opening and closing his mouth a few times as Loki continued.

"Are you alright?" Thor finally asked, his broad shoulders slumping and his arms hung heavily at his sides.

"No," Loki managed to say through his laughter, "I don't think I'm alright at all."

"I'm sorry?"

Loki looked up and cackled upon seeing Thor looking at him like some sort of undead kicked puppy. He laughed for a few more minutes as Thor watched in utter confusion, only stopping when his stomach began to cramp. He sighed, a few more giggles bubbling up as Thor took the seat across from him, the dejected look on his face unfitting on him.

"This wasn't the way I planned for this night to go."

Loki snorted. "Same here."

Their eyes locked and a heavy silence descended between them, only to be broken when they both surged up and smashed their mouths together. Thor pulled him on to the table with ease, grabbing Loki by the thighs and yanking him close. Loki wrapped his legs around his hips, squeezing and grinding against him. His hands snaked under Thor's jacket, his fingers digging into the muscles in Thor's back. 

Thor pulled back, his eyes dark and heavy with lust as he whipped off his jacket and let it drop to the floor. He grabbed Loki's shirt next, pulling it up and off and dropping it on the floor as well, then his own. Their jeans were quickly added to the pile and Thor was laying him down on the table, bending over to kiss him again, his lips soft and open and cold against Loki's. That was still an strange sensation. 

Even stranger was how gentle Thor was now, one hand cradling the back of Loki's head while the other held the thigh Loki had wrapped around his waist. He still loomed over Loki, caged him in, and given their exchange just minutes ago Loki should've felt anything but comfortable in his position. But he did. He looped his arms around Thor's waist, pushed his hips into Thor's to give some friction to his stiffening cock.

Thor bucked his hips, his fangs jutting out, and, in a moment that Loki would probably think was completely insane later on, flicked his tongue over one of the sharp points. Thor growled, pressing his body flat against Loki's, his weight forcing the air from Loki's lungs, and slid his length along Loki's.

He did it again, sliding the tip of his tongue over the razor sharp tooth. It drove Thor mad, groaning into Loki's mouth as his hips ground down on to him frantically. Loki moaned into Thor's mouth, continuing his exploration and trying to match Thor's rhythm with his pinned hips. His tongue was nicked by one of the sharped points, a tiny drop of blood pooling up. Thor's tongue quickly caught it with his own, licking it away with a sigh and a hard grind of his cock beside Loki's.

Thor pulled away, looking down at Loki with such want and hunger that it was overwhelming. His eyes glanced down at Loki's neck and back up to his eyes, his question already clear before he asked. "Can I?"

Loki closed his eyes and tipped his head back, giving his answer wordlessly and ignoring the voice telling him that he was being stupid again.

It burned as Thor's teeth sunk in, making Loki gasp and cry out. He dug his fingers into Thor's back, his legs wrapped tightly around Thor's waist as he felt his climax approach despite the bit of pain. His fingers and toes tingled as Thor continued to suck on his neck, his head going fuzzy from lack of blood. He let out a long moan, arching his back as high as Thor's body allowed as he spilled between their stomachs, his come searing hot where Thor's skin had cooled his own.

Thor Thor thrust against him a few more times before groaning into Loki's skin and coming. He lapped at the bite mark before pulling away to give Loki a blood stained smile. Loki smiled back, feeling sated and very tired.

Thor chuckled, tucking some hair that was hanging down behind his ear. " _That_ , was more along the lines of how I wanted tonight to go."

-

Loki's head throbbed as he walked down the halls of the hospital. He needed about twelve more hours of sleep than he got, or at least few more cups of coffee. 

"No more blood sucking for Thor on work nights." He'll just have to get over it. He was pulled from his thoughts by an equally tired voice.

"Hey Loki. You look like hell."

Loki stopped and looked over at Bruce, his skin a bit pale and eyes surrounded by dark circles. He gave Bruce a wry smile. "You're looking pretty refreshed yourself. Long night too?"

Bruce nodded, saluting him with his cup of coffee. "Yup, although I don't think I had as much fun as you did."

Loki sighed. "Tony?"

Bruce nodded and smiled gently. "Yeah, but the bite mark makes it pretty obvious too. Maybe you should try to cover it up, some people feel weird about...  _all that_."

Loki huffed in annoyance, putting his hand on his hip and jabbing his finger at Bruce, coffee sloshing around in his cup. "I'm only here to wipe their asses and mark things on charts, if they have problems with what I do in my free time, then they can just clean their own goddamn bedpans."

Bruce put his hands up defensively. "Hey, you do what you want, I was just trying to help you not get hassled by someone's cranky grandma."

Loki sighed again. "Sorry, I've got a headache."

"Drink some water and take a couple of vitamins."

"Doctor's orders?"

Bruce chuckled. "Yes. I'll see around."

Loki nodded and started walking again.

"Hey, Loki?"

Loki stopped and turned, cocking an eyebrow at Bruce. "Yeah?"

"Be careful." Bruce shrugged. "I know Tony is all about partying with vampires, and so far has come out of it unscathed, but, they're  _dangerous_... So, you know, just be careful, alright."

Loki laughed, at himself mostly, and sighed once more. "Believe me, I know, and I promise, this is the only vampire I am ever fraternizing with.  _Ever_."

Bruce nodded, shoving his hand in his pocket. "Good, just making sure. I know Tony can be a bit of bad influence."

"That's not even the start of it." Loki added with a snort.


End file.
